


Oh, what are you willing to do?

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nurseydex week [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: What do you do when your friend is hurting and you're too far away to comfort him?





	Oh, what are you willing to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Nurseydex week day 5 
> 
> In a stunning turn of events, I wrote a bunch of dialogue. This isn't very plot heavy, sorry I just didn't have the energy for it today. The hurt/comfort is also very mild because of the same reason :p
> 
> Characters belong to Ngozi  
> Title from Kiss it Better - Rihanna

It's not like they had never talked before the summer started. Logically, Nursey knew that. Still, he couldn't help but smile at how close his friends felt when he kept in touch with them like this on the daily. Summer in New York away from the guys didn't seem so daunting anymore. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He was so glad Chowder didn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. The dude was never shy to let them know how he was feeling. It was one of his best qualities and Nursey loved him for it.

**The Frogs B-)**

**Chowder** : I miss you guys :(

 **Nursey** : aw me 2 c

 **Dex** : same

 **Chowder** : What have you been up to? 

 **Dex** : work mostly, kinda boring

 **Chowder** : aw no tell us about it! We're interesting. Right, Nursey?

 **Nursey** : sure

 **Dex** : oh okay

 **Dex** : I'm working in my uncle's shop this summer

 **Dex** : it's a hardware store, but we haven't had many customers. so, pretty boring

 **Chowder** : pity :(

 **Nursey** : u should install some games on ur phone

 **Dex** : hmm maybe

 **Dex** : what are you doing, then? roaming around the city?

 **Nursey** : p much, yeah

 **Nursey** : I'm looking for inspiration, trying 2 write some poems

 **Chowder** : cool! what are they about?

 **Nursey** : lots of things

 **Nursey** : the city, my mom, summer, etc

 **Nursey** : I even wrote one about you guys

 **Chowder** : noice

 **Dex** : u should write about the ocean

 **Nursey** : I don't see much of it, but yeah. maybe

 **Chowder** : I have the best view of the ocean anyway B)

 **Nursey** : oh, here we go again

 **Dex** : Christopher Chow I love you with all my heart but you are Wrong

 **Chowder** : :))))

Nursey: pls

 **Dex** : ...

 **Chowder** : I'm going to go help my mom with food

 **Chowder** : we should keep talking guys

 **Chowder** : it feels weird not talking to you guys every day

 **Nursey** : I feel that

 **Dex** : we will C, don't worry. go help your mom :)

 **Chowder** : toodles

 

* * *

 

 

**The Frogs B-)**

**Chowder** : u know who's really pretty and smart

 **Chowder** : and funny

 **Chowder** : Farmer

 

Nursey smiled down at his phone. Chowder had many good qualities. Subtlety was not one of them. He was surprised it had taken Chowder a full two weeks before asking though.

 

 **Nursey** : hmmm

 **Nursey** : are you perhaps trying to ask us if you can add Farmer to the groupschat Chowder

 **Chowder** : ... perhaps

 **Nursey** : go ahead dude

 **Chowder** : you won't regret it!

 **Chowder** : I'm just tired of having to keep typing things in double when I have news to share

 **Nursey** : lol

 

_Chowder added Caitlin Farmer to the chat_

 

 **Nursey** : sup Farms

 **Cait** : hey guys

 

_Nursey changed the name of the chat to Farmer and the Frogs_

 

 **Cait** : oh that sounds like it could be our college band name

 **Chowder** : omg yes! too bad I can't play any instruments :(

 **Nursey** : too bad, we'd look so hot

 **Dex** : oh good another rational person

 **Cait** : hey dex, honored to join the chat

 **Cait** : it's kinda infamous to me now lmao, Chris has told me a lot about it

 **Nursey** : oh no

 **Dex** : not cool c

 **Dex** : what happens in the groupchat stays in the groupchat 

 **Chowder** : don't worry I didn't tell her about your embarrassing encounter with that cashier the other day

 **Chowder** : oops

 **Cait** : what happened?

 **Nursey** : Dex stumbled when he got to the register

 **Nursey** : he was holding a very juicy tomato in his hand 

 **Nursey** : and he was wearing a white t-shirt

 **Nursey** : it was a very Me move

 **Cait** : oh no :o

 **Dex** : I feel very betrayed right now

 **Chowder** : sorry Dex, I'll try not to do it again

 **Chowder** : but Cait can be VERY persuasive

 **Cait** : *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Cait** : yeah I can

 **Dex** : no flirting in the groupchat

 

* * *

 

 

**Farmer and the Frogs**

**Nursey** : why did I do this

 **Dex** : what's up Nurse?

 **Nursey** : remember how I thought it might be fun to enter that writing contest?

 **Nursey** : Yeah, it's no fun

 **Dex** : have you written anything for it yet?

 **Nursey:** yeah I have a big chunk of it lined out

 **Nursey:** I just can't bring myself to write :(

 **Dex** : hey no pressure

 **Dex** : I know that's weird coming from me, but putting too much on yourself just isn't going to help right

 **Nursey:** yeah I know, it's just. I wanted to do this

 **Nursey** : make myself proud or whatever

 **Dex** : hey what about this

 **Dex** : you promise to do nothing but focus on your writing for the next ten minutes

 **Dex** : and I'll be proud FOR you

 **Nursey:** aight i'll try

 

 **Cait** : oh sorry only seeing this now, I was at work

 **Cait** : how's the writing going Nursey? :)

 **Nursey** : I actually made myself sit at myself and write

 **Nursey** : and the chances of me actually finishing this thing are looking a lot brighter

 **Cait** : yay! 

 **Chowder** : we're proud of you too!

 **Cait** : you bet :D

 **Nursey:** thanks guys :)

 

**D-menlicious**

**Nursey** : thanks for earlier bro

 **Nursey** : you actually helped me

 **Dex** : you're welcome Nursey :)

 **Nursey** : :)

 

That night, Nursey went to bed feeling very grateful for his friends. He stared at his phone, trying to see if Dex was going to say something else. When it didn't look like he had anything more to add, he went to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Farmer and the Frogs**

**Nursey** : do you guys ever think about how small we are and how infinite the universe is?

 **Cait** : all the time lol

 **Nursey** : it's craaazy

 **Cait** : tell me about it

 **Dex** : guys please go to sleep it's 4 am

 **Nursey** : okay but why are you awake dude

 **Dex** : I'm already up bro

 **Dex** : have to drive my uncle around today, we're talking to his suppliers

 **Nursey** : kay, good luck

 **Cait** : night guys

 **Nursey** : night

 **Nursey** : and morning Dex

 

* * *

 

 

**Farmer and the Frogs**

**Dex** : fuck fuck fuck

 **Dex:** ugh

 

 **Nursey:** bro?

 **Nursey:** what's up?

 

**D-menlicious**

**Nursey** : Dex? **  
**

**Nursey** : what's wrong

 

When Dex still hadn't answered after ten minutes, Nursey decided to call him. Maybe he was feeling worried over nothing, but he wanted to make sure. Dex was there for him when he needed him, now he could be there for him too.

 

Dex picked up after three rings. "Hey Nursey." He sounded tired, but not in a panic or anything. Nursey blew out a breath.

 

"What's up man? I saw your post in the chat. Sorry I didn't answer immediately, I was writing."

 

"That's okay. I was just blowing off some steam. Don't worry about it." 

 

"Well, I have you on the phone now. You might as well tell me. C'mon, I'm your d-man. Let me carry the weight, got your back and all that." 

 

"It was nothing major, really. Just one of those days you know?" Nursey hummed, he knew those days well. He was in fact so intimately familiar with those day, that he might as well be in a long-term relationship with them by now. Dex continued. "Like, this morning. I overslept, so I had to rush to the store and I couldn't eat breakfast. Then, to add to my already great morning mood, I dropped a wrench on my foot. Of course, I was wearing work boots. That didn't stop it from hitting my shin, though."

 

Nursey sucked in a breath. "Ouch, that sounds painful."

 

Dex huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, it fucking was. And then after my morning in the darkest timezone had finally ended, of course everyone in town suddenly decided to stop by the store. I was swamped all afternoon. God, I'm so tired."

 

"That sucks dude, but now you're home right? Go rest. Watch some youtube videos of people doing stupid things and falling. Those always cheer you up. Forget about this day for a bit."

 

Dex sighed. "I wish I could. I got home with that exact plan in mind. But of course my teenage sister has decided that today is the day she's going to rebel against my parents. I heard them fighting when I came in. And now everyone is in a foul mood." 

 

"Yikes. Alright dude. Let's go, you're getting out of the house." Nursey was already getting, putting on his shoes.

 

"Where am I supposed to go? Nursey, what are you doing?" Dex said, sounding concerned.

 

"Go sit outside, your yard or your roof or whatever. Just, somewhere without any people around. Can you do that?" Nursey tried not to sound too excited. He was just helping his friend. Not his crush.

 

Dex sighed again, but Nursey could tell it was the kind of sigh that came before Dex decided to give in. "Okay, fine. I'm going outside right now. Hold on, I'll call you back."

 

"Aight dude, take your time. I want to show you something."

 

Nursey went outside, grabbing a blanket as he went. He wanted to settle in before Dex called back.

 

It wasn't long before he got the call. "Okay, okay I'm on my roof. What now, Nursey?" He could hear the smile in Dex's voice. Good, he was getting him out of his head already.

 

"I'm going to FaceTime you. Hang up."

 

_Derek Nurse calling_

 

Nursey waved at Dex. "Hey Dexy! Okay, I'm going to show you the view from my roof." He moved his camera around while he went on. "It's nothing special, I know. I just like coming up here when I'm feeling down. Look how pretty and pink the sky looks, though. That's pretty dope right?"

 

Dex's camera showed his face. A small smile was creeping in the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, it's pretty dope Nursey."

 

They stayed talking like that for a long time. Nursey felt a little overwhelmed, he hadn't been able to look at Dex's face for most of the summer. Snapchat just wasn't the same. Eventually though, he had to admit that he was getting cold. The sun had set and on the roof, a cool night breeze was giving him goosebumps. "I'm going to have to go inside soon, I'm getting a little cold."

 

Dex smiled at him, looking infinitely more relaxed than he had hours before. "Okay Nursey. But first, let me show you something too." He turned his phone so Nursey could see the night sky. There were many more stars visible than he could see in the middle of the city. 

 

"Wow, that's pretty cool." The comfort of the moment must have gone to his head, because he added. "Those stars kind of remind me of your freckles."

 

Dex flipped the camera back around. His blush was visible, even in the low light of his phone. "Oh. Well, thanks. I guess?" His nose scrunched up.

 

"You're welcome." Nursey smiled at him. He looked adorable.

 

Dex's answering smile was blinding. 

 

* * *

 

**Farmer and the Frogs**

**Chowder** : sooo what's up guys

 **Chowder** : me and Cait are going to the aquarium today :DD

 **Cait** : we're v excited

 **Nursey** : sounds great bros

 **Dex** : have fun

 **Chowder** : thanks! I'm excited to see the sharks

 **Dex** : wow would've thought

 **Nursey** : not me that's for sure

 **Nursey** : I've finished my draft for the writing contest thing btw

 **Cait** : whoooo

 **Cait** : you should celebrate

 **Nursey** : mm maybe I will

 **Dex** : you called?

 **Chowder** : haha wow

 **Chowder** : and you say my jokes are corny

 **Nursey** : oh well, maybe I WILL call you

 **Dex** : oh yeah? and what would we talk about?

 **Nursey:** oh, all sorts of things

 **Nursey** : maybe poetry

 **Nursey** : or sustainable energy sources

 **Dex** : what makes you think I want to talk about those things

 **Nursey** : I can be very persuasive

 **Chowder:** no flirting in the groupchat they said

 **Cait** : hypocrites

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope this seemed realistic (shout out to all my long distance buddies ily :*) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
